Universe 13:Book One
Also if you don't know what this story is about by reading it check outthis page . If you still don't get it then I can't help you. Prologue 1 Raditz: Vegeta, what are we doing on this rock, exactly? Vegeta: We're searching for life, you should know, its standard procedure. Turles: WHATEVER we're doing, this planet is a pain to be on, the climate mixed with the gravity makes my armor a pain, and I'd rather get this done quickly. Vegeta: We'll be back at the base quick enough. But for now..search! : At the sound of the agitated prince the Saiyan group dispersed and engaged the rigorous task of finding inhabitants of the barren planet. While searching for relatively intelligent life (They've run into some dumb ones) they regularly kept in touch with each other via their scouters, Raditz was the first to see any signs. Raditz: Everyone.. I got markings, and from their looks they have some crazy finger nails. Turles: I found some green....seeds. Raditz: Fool, we came to find intelligent organisms not plants. Nappa: Well Vegeta, what should we do? Vegeta: Meet up at Radtz's position, of course. Turles: Fine : They all met as instructed and as soon as Vegeta stepped foot on the ground of the unnamed world they were ambushed. The assailents were short, more so than Vegeta himself, green and had a violent yet curious expression. The Saiyans' immediate response was to eradicate them and so they attacked with little precision, expecting little to no resistance from the seemingly weak beings before them. Nappa: Well that was easy! Vegeta: Fool Nappa: Huh? What do you mean "fool," we just obliterated them. Turles: No, Vegeta and I obliterated our targets, you and Raditz missed your's. That's why he's so attentive, and not boasting! : Almost as if reacting to Turles' frustration the beings burst out of the ground at the utterance of his final syllable.They attacked swiftly and wildly, their form truly reflected their appearance, feral. Raditz was able to hold them off but, it was 5 on 1 so he couldn't throw it back at them. After being attacked Raditz lost his cool and destroyed 3 of them at once, much to Turles' surprise.The other 2 had dibs put on them by Nappa. But on a whim or a fleeting thought Vegeta decided for Nappa to only knock them unconcious and put them in a capsule. Nappa:But why? Vegeta:..... Turles:Nappa, do you value your life? Nappa:Well ye- Turles:Then shut up and follow orders. :: Nappa disposed of the animals as instructed and put them in the capsule. The group then went into the Southern half of the planet. This half of the Planet was much wetter with Islands of all sorts, a stark contrast to the barren dessert of the Northern half of the planet. Even the inhabitants of the region were different, red in color instead of green and they were much more docile. Regardless of the differences Nappa looked at Vegeta for his approval and went to work incapacitating the strongest of the race. :: After performing the act they did the job they were assigned to do, mercilessly killing the sencient inhabitants of the planet and any reminants thereof :: While on board the space pods all members of the team asked Vegeta's motive for keeping some of the creatures alive. Vegeta only told them to wait. Nappa:Vegeta? Vegeta:I said wait. Nappa:That's not it. Turles:Spit it out, I'm ready to go into hibernation! Nappa:Well its just that....well....those things turned into green seeds. Vegeta:What the- Turles:Who's the fool now,Raditz! Raditz:huh? What? What ever brother, don't wake me up for that. Vegeta: Everyone! Go to sleep for god's sake. Prologue 1:Power Levels Vegeta:19,560 Turles:12,650 Nappa:8,340 Raditz:2,400 Saibaman 1: 5,320(Vegeta's kill) Saibaman 2: 4,700(Turles' kill) Saibamen 3-8: 3,700-4,500 Red Saibamen:980-1,865 Prologue 2 Master Roshi:Shen, we need to talk. Shen:ROSHI! How dare you call me?! Master Roshi:Shen, I know what happended to Chiaotzu. Shen:......What is it do you want? Master Roshi: We need to meet up, you and Tien, plus we need to kill that demon! Shen: You know he's too strong for any of us, any of us combined. Master Roshi:You know we have to, its our duty. Shen: roshi.....turn on the news. Master Roshi: What is it? Shen: just do it.... Master Roshi:.........mother of god....Shen we must do something now. Shen: I have already sent Tien, you should send Yamcha. Master Roshi: Did you give him the instructions. Shen: They will do him little good, that monster can take anything he can dish out. Master Roshi: Let us pray that you are wrong. : At that moment Yamcha and Tien met up, and grudgingly accepted each other's help. The two were able to set aside their hatred for one another to defeat a being of immense power, atleast from the perspective of the Earthlings and their protectors. Yamcha:Tien.....Is that him. Tien:Yes....that's the abomination that killed Chiaotzu. ???:Abomination? that's just harsh. Give me some slack for killing your friend before he saw what I was going to do to you. You should see it as an act of mercy, Kami knows I don't see it like that. Yamcha;KAMI!!? What the hell did you do?! ???:Killed him of course, its my job you know. Tien:That means I won't be able to ressurect Chiaotzu. Yamcha:TO HELL WITH CHIAOTZU! That means that the majority of our population is gone forever. ???:See it as incentive to beat me now, I'm always looking for a good challenge. That old pink shirt put up a good time, same for the bald one......who else? I guess that's it, can't find much else here besides lambs ands little boys playing with toys. Atleast that gave me a good work ou- With that Tien jumped at the mass murderer, and was easily stopped. ???:Now that was just rude, I was talking you know. Tien:O.O (Damn! I'm dead, to hell with him. I'll put everything into my next kikoho, if that doesn't do anything then its all lost) YAMCHA!!! RUN, GET OUT OF HERE! Yamcha:(What are you planning?) ....FINE : The latter ran out of distance from the explosion from Tien's attack.When all the debris from the blast cleared tien was gone only a crater where he once stood, but the being was nowhere to be seen.But.....after a second of recollection Yamcha heard the faint dripping of fresh blood. ???:Damn it! You bastards won't get any mercy from me now, your deaths will be slow, I will watch you writhe, and then....I'll leave you there. Yamcha:........You're still alive........HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!!? ???:Simple...I insist. But that's a story for another time, fortunately for me......its die for me to collect my payment. : In a blur the being attacked the fighter almost betraying the seemingly hurt individual seen just a second before. And that's just how much time Yamcha had, he was killed almost instantly. ???:DAMN! I killed him too quick, oh well. : After the second death Master Roshi went to face off with the beast along with Shen, they both died even quicker than their students. Being bored and without a challenge it went about destroying the planet a city at a time. Prologue 2: Power Levels ???:510 Tien:340 Yamcha:337 Shen:115 Master Roshi:125 "Green Midgets Fighters?! Don't BS me" Tarble:Well, haven't you 4 been busy? Vegeta: Don't give me that, just tell me what we can do with these. Tarble:.....Show me what they can do for starters. Vegeta: Need a control fighter or are you finally ready to get off your ass? Tarble:Fine I'll fight them, but don't get angry when you have to step in. Vegeta: Nappa, hydrate them. We'll see just how bad my brother is. Nappa went to the process of reviving the beasts while Tarble prepared himself for the engagement that was to happen. Once the beings readjusted to the gravity of the environment in which they were reintroduced they were left in the room where Tarble awaited them. Once they realized what was going on they jumped at Tarble who protected himself with a crude stance, much to Vegeta's chagrin. Tarble barely defended himself, and immediately called in for back up. Desperate to end the pitiful display, Vegeta promptly stopped the fight. Tarble:.....uh...Maybe I'm not the best person to gauge the skill and strength of an individual. Raditz:That's an understatement. Vegeta:Anyway, I geuss Appule would be a good measure. At least until they recover their health, it seems they're dehydrated. Nappa! Nappa:Can do. Turles: Send in Appule'' (via intercom)'' Nappa and Raditz quickly prepped the best Saibamen for combat, if only through the use of supplying them with water and getting out of their way. Tarble:Well, here is round two.. Appule handled himself in a much more disciplined fashion, with a stance ready to take any number of hits. At least from the Saibamen before him. The beings fought well against their first opponent, and were deemed worthy of recruitment. But training was another matter entirely, Appule and Tarble were sure of the fact that they were intelligent, it was just a matter of how to get them to obey and see their masters as allies. The two of them contacted the psycologist on hand and asked for advice on their training. ____:You need to instill fear and respect overall, multiple beatings should do the trick for that part, but orders.......that will be tricky. To be honest it has never been done before with such a young species. Appule: You better be glad you're one of the few trained doctors here, cause I have half a mind to kill you right now. You offered little to no help what so ever. Tarble:We would have done that even if you hadn't been contacted. When the two came back, Raditz and Nappa were already training them. Raditz:So, what did the quack say? Tarble:You might as well say that he stated to, "beat them senseless and hope they learn to respect you." Nappa:Sounds simple enough, but what about taking orders? Tarble:Also a bastardized comment on what we're already doing. In essence, he said to try 'something.'That Brother of your's might be able to pitch in that area, he's quite commanding. And at the chamber where all formal training and sparring takes place.... Turles: *ACHOO* Someone must be talking about me. Screw it. Chapter 3:Power Levels Tarble:4,750 Appule:5,600 "Ultimate Destruction, Perfect scenery" Turles: Vegeta, are we still going to do it? Vegeta:Not yet, we're too weak, and low on allies. Turles:So, what is the plan as of now? Vegeta: Don't look too suspicious and make lots of friends. Turles:That reminds me, what do you think Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui will do when we make the move? Vegeta: Cui is on our side, I think. Zarbon is Frieza's lap dog, and Dodoria is the one I don't know about. Turles:So, are you going to shoot for that post? Vegeta:Yes, its a good way to get rid of Zarbon. Turles:Will Frieza even sanction the fight. Vegeta: He should, he kills foot soldiers on a whim. If Zarbon is too weak a replacement is needed, that's the way I suppose he will see it. Turles:So when do you plan on doing it? Vegeta:A week after Raditz gets Kakarrot. That way It doesn't look too suspicious. Turles:When did you send him? Vegeta: A few days ago, he should be there by now. As the Two Saiyans plotted their plan to Usurp Frieza, another on of their kind had finally touched down on a desolate planet void of almost all life. Raditz: I just love good scenery. "Big Brother? I have no such thing" Raditz:Alright lets see what's around here. There is a power level of about a 100 to the south, another of 150 to the west. Guess Kakarott died, too bad. Wait, there it is, just at the end of my range there's a power level of 570. Sure of the fact that his brother was to be found far north of his position, Raditz flew at top speed to reach him. Once within the viscinity of the power Raditz had to search the old fashioned way, with his eyes. But luckily for him, his brother made himself known. Through the use of a ki blast no less, but the blast did little to the warrior. Raditz:I've been looking for you, you know. Kind of a pain in the ass when you blend in with all this junk. ???:Who the hell are you, and why are you so strong? That blast should've killed you on the spot. Raditz:Kakarott, you don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Kakarott:How do you know my name?! No one other than me knows that name! Raditz:Because you're my brother. Kakarott:That's a load of- Raditz:Do you need a demonstration? The saiyan destroyed five mountains on the horizon as a demonstration of his power. But to the beast before him it did not register as powerful, he could have easily done that himself. Kakarott:You call that a demonstration? I could have done that easily. Raditz:I know, I was attempting to show you in terms you could understand. But your ignorance is showing, thus I must use a more direct approach. And with that the older brother attacked with a swift knee to the stomach. The attack came as a wake up call to the younger of the two, he instantaneously realized how wide the gap between him and his brother was. He submitted and simply asked a question. Kakarott: I've never encountered you in all these years, that must mean you come from somewhere else. Raditz:Yes, I come from a planet called Vegeta, our home planet. We are a race of fighters, if you hadn't already figured it out. Kakarott:Then why am I here? Raditz:You're here because you were weak, so, we sent you to a weak planet to conquer it. And by the looks of this place you did a fine job. Come, we have more to discuss on the way back to planet Frieza 419. Kakarott:What a creative name. Raditz:You don't know the half of it. Meet The Saiyans 1 Raditz:......Long story short, we're the last of the entire race. Kakarott:There's something else you're not telling me. Raditz: Some things can't be said here. Kakarott: But, we're the only ones here. Raditz:You haven't been around alot of technology during your time on that planet, have you? Kakarott:....Your point? Raditz:The point is..... is that some things can't be said in confidence here. Kakarott:Fine, when do we touch down? Raditz:In about half a day. Kakarott: I swear this takes to damn long. Raditz:Be grateful, an older model would have taken a year. As the two saiyans conversed to kill the dead time they had accumulated Turles and Nappa were training the saibamen. At that point all members of the current team had made their status known to the creatures, thus asserting respect, orders were the only things that needed full-on honing. Only understanding a few simple orders , they need to learn the language the Saiyans spoke, this problem could only be fixed gradually and with constant interaction. That is exactly what they have in short supply. Turles:So, when is the next assignment? Vegeta:To kill the inhabitants of the planet Tritek. Turles:Great! That would be great for the cultivars. Vegeta:Cultivar? Turles:The official name for them. Vegeta:Ahh, but sorry only Nappa and I will be going. I need you here to make yourself known to the newby. Turles:Fine, but what's the average power level of the inhabitants? Vegeta:From the report, I presume about 500. Turles:Going to keep them on a leash or let 'em lose? Vegeta:Depends how they act. Turles: You sound like a parent. Vegeta:Just get out of here. Turles:What ever. Meet The Saiyans 2 Kakarott:So we finally touching down? Raditz:Yeah, get ready to meet the family. Kakarott: By family you mean one guy, right? Raditz:If you want to be negative. Kakarott:What ever, we're landing. The two saiyans, weary from mind numbing travel, finally touch down at their destination and get a much needed chance to stretch. Kakarott:So, what's the first thing on the list? Raditz:Firstly, we need to get you some armor. You look like an animal. Kakarott:Sorry If I couldn't find any class A clothes while I was having my fun. Raditz:I'm going to show you the inventory, I suggest you get the standard armor, I doubt you're strong enough to manage with custom armor. Kakarott:Is your armor custom? Raditz:No. Not that I couldn't manage, I've just become accustomed to it. After a certain point its a matter of preference. Kakarott: Just tell me where the hell the armor is. Raditz:Over to the left, don't overstep your boundaries. I'm patient, but if you try this with Turles you may find yourself in an early grave, even by our standards. Kakarott:You sure talk a lot. Raditz:So be it, you've been warned. Kakarott:What ever, are there any places to train? Raditz: Yeah, we'll be going there with brother once we're all acquainted. Kakarott: So......what's he like? Raditz: I don't know, he seems to have a situational personality. Meet The Saiyans 3 Nappa:Vegeta, what's the plan. We going for the government job or just destroy as we go? Vegeta:Both, I'll take the government aswell as their best fighters while you take the cultivars and lay seige to the coasts. After you do that, just destroy everything you see. Nappa: Always such a great planner. Vegeta: Flattery doesn't work on me Nappa, you know that. But I will search for the capitol, where are the highest power levels. Nappa: There are a few of about 8,000 northwest. Vegeta: Be careful, we aren't sure of what these people are capable of. At that moment the two saiyans split up, with Nappa taking the cultivars and Vegeta going solo the saiyans are readying up for another extermination. Nappa easily took care of the coastline while leaving the minor suburbs to the cultivars, but in a response to the attack numerous fighters appeared from nowhere. Nappa assumed that his scouter was off and didn't detect their power, but this was not the case as Vegeta was soon to learn. The Tritekians had the ability to control their power levels. Nappa:Vegeta, they just came from nowhere. Vegeta:Well, was your scouter off? Nappa:No, that's the crazy thing. It was on, its almost as if- Vegeta: They can controll their power levels. Nappa:..so, what will you do in the capitol when things heat up. Vegeta: If it comes to it, I'll call for the rest of the team. Kakarott as well. Nappa: Think he could take it? Vegeta: Don't worry about that, where are the ones that ambushed you? Nappa: They went into the city, must be going for the cultivars. Vegeta: Don't let them die. After his last word Vegeta killed the conversation and went ahead to the capitol. He soon made it there, and waiting for him in the clouds of the metropolis were 50 warriors. Vegeta: I take it you're all the elite. Doesn't seem like the title is very prestigious here. Tetras: You're not welcome. Vegeta: I can tell that much by your tone. Tetras: We will kill you, and then your friend. Vegeta: You don't realize who you're messing with do you. Its no matter, this will be over soon. Tetras: You are overly confident in your abilities. Vegeta: No, in fact I'm giving every last one of you the benefit of the doubt. As he grew tired of talking, Vegeta powered up to his max and launched himself at the assailents. Few of them were able to get out of his way before they were blown to peices or pulverised, although a few remained. Vegeta: So, most of you weren't full of hot air. Too bad the rest of them weren't so fortunate. ___:You bastard! You killed them all! Vegeta: What of it? You'll get your turn. The remainder of them powered up in an attempt to prepare for another attack. They fell back and attacked all at once when they had all powered up. They all managed to hold their ground fighting together. Vegeta:Who knew any of you could fig- Tetras had managed to land a strike on the prince's face, which was answered by an explosive wave of energy from the prince himself. Vegeta no longer had the patience to taunt them, instead he just turned them all to dust and had the surrounding area reduced to rubble. Vegeta: Idiots, they should've ran while they had the chance. After he destroyed the captital, Vegeta went about destroying whatever cities he came across. They fell like flies until the Prince came upon a group of Tritekians that seemed to be fighter, but nothing could be told from that point. Vegeta:You there, get here! I need directions to the nearest city. Woge:You'll get no such thing, Saiyan. We have traveled far to destroy you. Vegeta: Is that so? As if to taunt them Vegeta shot an attack at them, one strong enough to end the confrontation then and there. But to the Saiyan's surprise, the Tritekian swatted it aside as if it was nothing more than a insect. Woge:From what the foreign intelligence reported you're much stronger than that. Don't underestimate us, we're not from the undisciplined forces of that corrupt bastard- Vegeta:Have you ever heard respect for the dead? Woge:Have you ever heard of silencing when another is talking? - but to the point they were weak, strong by common standards, but nowhere near the power our elite possess. You should be dead in a half hour at the most. Vegeta; You're very cocky, but if what you're saying has some weight to it, I'm always looking for a challenge. The Tritekians powered up, immediately getting a reading on Vegeta's scouter.A reading of 10,000 turned into 13 then to 16 in a blink of an eye. Woge:And I'm not even the strongest of us. Vegeta: Is that really it, you have to be stronger than this to get a good fight with me. Kalt: How about me....... Kalt's power level went straight up to 18,000. The third and fourth members of the powers went up to 12,750 and 13,000 respectively. Vegeta: I'll be lenient and not use my full power. The weakest 3 attacked head on and were immediately countered, although this was only a front to make way for Kalt to charge his attack. He shot a large wave at Vegeta, strong enough for Vegeta to match it with another attack rather than swatting it. Almost in unison the previous 3 jumped at Vegeta and simlutaneously attacked with blasts. All this resulted in a large explosion, leveling the area around them and leaving Vegeta slightly battered. Vegeta:You fools! You don't who you're messing with. Then 2 more of them appeared from the smoke to the princes left and lunged at him. Kalt flew up and attacked from the air while Woge shot attacks from inside the cloud. Vegeta killed one of the attackers from the left and managed to make the other back away while maintaining his barrier. Kalt dived into the action and engaged Vegeta in a volley of melees and point-blank blasts, soon all 3 were surrounding Vegeta and attacking him. The prince frustrated from the cowardly fighting tactics being displayed, knocked them all away with a forced wave of energy and followed up with a large blast, killing the fighter with the power of 12,750. With only 2 of the originals left, Kalt and Woge go all out. Laying into the prince faster than they should be able to manage. Vegeta:The hell was that?! Kalt: We have complete power over our power. Woge: As long as out bodies can handle the output we can be as strong as we feel is neccesary. You have deemed yourself worthy to fight our maximum, too bad you'll die once we do all that we must. Vegeta checked his scouter to see if they were bluffing, yet their words were shown to be true. Kalt was increased to 21,000 and Woge went up to 17,000 approximately. Kalt: And this isn't even our limit. The two of them then went up to 30,000 or close to it, then attacked. The two battered Vegeta into a bloody mess, and then threw the body aside. Then as they left Vegeta stood up and charged an attack in his hand. It was a white sphere of energy that was incredibly bright. He then threw it into the sky and clenched his fist. Vegeta: Now! You will understand what you have brought upon your people, you will feel the wrath of the Saiyan Prince! Vegeta gloated as he morphed into a colossal beast, he wasted no time in crushing Woge while savoring Kalt's death. Vegeta: You had to flaunt your power, instead of bragging you could have killed me. But now you will die,crushed in the palms of your enemy, and so will your people. I hope you're proud. Kalt: Sie sind eine riesige hündin. Vegeta: Charming. Chapter 8:Power Levels Tetras:7,650 Woge:9,870(Base power) : -16,060(Comfortable output) : -28,765(Maximum output) Kalt:11,650 : -17,940(Comfortable Output) : -21,210(Median Output) : -28,900(Maximum Output) Vegeta:19,600 : -15,410(beaten) : -98,000(Ozaru) : -9,800(Power Ball) Siege, Succesful Vegeta:Nappa, don't look West. Nappa:You actually needed to transform? Vegeta: Oh shut up, I encountered a group of skilled fighters who could control their energy. I wasn't going to get myself killed over some petty mission. Nappa:Wait, if you transformed. How are you talking to me now? Vegeta:I removed the gland from the end of my tail after I finished off my side of the planet. Nappa: Ahh, so what should I do if I find one of these elite fighters? Vegeta: What I did, of course. You'll be dead if you do anything else, by the way 12 hours have passed apparently. Nappa: Fine, I'll leave the cultivars to this section of the city. Don't get mad if I end up blowing up more than what's neccesary. Vegeta: If you do we'll have something to discuss later. While the Prince and his former escort finished up their assignment on Tritek, the Saiyans still left on Planet Frieza 419 were making themselves acquainted. Turles: So, he's the newby. Doesn't look too impressive, although I'm no narcissist. Kakarott: I could say the same. Turles then struck his half brother across his face as Raditz watched and chuckled to himself. Kakarott: What the hell! Turles:You will soon learn respect, be it through combat or hierarchy. Now come, Raditz and I have much to speak to you about. As they were about to depart, both Raditz and Turles' scouters got a message from Vegeta. Kakarott:Why are we stopping? Turles:Silence..... Vegeta: We have exterminated the planet. The plan will go as I have stated. Turles:Are you strong enough? Raditz:What should we do here? Vegeta: Turles, yes I am. The inhabitants were strong enough to catch me off guard, I should have a power level of 23,000 at the least by the time I heal. And Raditz, keep grooming your brother, we're going to need him strong and competent. Turles:Understood. Raditz:Understood. Kakarott:What's going on? Raditz:Nothing, it's just you're going to be just that more sore by the time we're done. Turles: Well, if you're done intimidating him, let's go. Training From Hell Nappa:Vegeta, how's the newcomer's training coming. Vegeta: I don't know, but I trust Turles well enough to get him to at least a thousand. Nappa:That sounds pretty low. Vegeta: It just gives me something to work with. Nappa: Also, is Tarble going to be in on this? Vegeta: Yes, he will be organizing our pods. Nappa:How bad will Turles let him have it? Vegeta: As much as needed. Let's go Nappa, this place reeks. Vegeta and Nappa then set off from the desolate world they had created. While those two were traveling back, Turles and Raditz were giving Kakarott the business. Turles: First off, show Raditz what you have. Don't flail your arms at him, actually fight with some kind of form. After that I will train you personally, along with Raditz. : Kakarott, on cue, jumped at Raditz. He aimed for his opponent's face and abdomen while leaving his own core completely open to attack. The saiyan missed every shot while being taunted with an amused smile by his brothers, then it stopped, apparently they had both seen enough since Raditz had stopped the fight with a single blow to Kakarott. The latter was on his knees, completely lacking the ferocious aura he had emitted during the futile volley that had occured only a few seconds before. Turles:Pitiful Category:Made by Tjakari Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Tjakari